My Wife Is My Life
by Nazimah Elfish
Summary: Ini adalah kelanjutan dari FF "My Husband Is The Best", masih ingat? KiHae only


**Title : My Wife Is My Life**

**Author : Nazimah Agustina**

**Cast : Kim Kibum and Lee Donghae **

**Pair : KIHae only (Ayo lestarikan(?) KiHae!#efekfanmeetingThailand)**

**Rating : K – T**

**Disclaimer : Tuhan Yang Maha Esa**

**Summary : Ini adalah kelanjutan dari FF "My Husband Is The Best", yang mau kelanjutannya baca dan koment ya! ^^**

**Warning : Gender Switch! Alur lambat! Membosankan! Cerita pasaran!**

**.**

**.**

**Tidak Suka? Tidak Usah Dibaca**

**~ Nazimah Agustina ~**

**~ 95line ~**

**~ My Wife Is My Life ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tok… tok… tok…**

**Ceklek**

"Aku pulang!" sapa Kibum tersenyum manis pada Donghae, yang dibalas sama oleh sang istri. Kemudian Kibum memasuki rumahnya dengan Donghae yang kini membawa tas kerjanya serta mengapit lengannya mesra.

Setelahnya Kibum mendudukkan dirinya di sofa panjang di ruang tengah, dia kemudian melirik gerak-gerik Donghae yang tampak aneh, namun Kibum memilih acuh karena Donghae akan memberitahunya jika menginginkan sesuatu.

"Bummie?" dan apa yang Kibum pikirkan benar tentang istrinya.

"Hmm?"

"Aku mau makan bulbogi, sekarang!" rengeknya manja, Kibum menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati Donghae yang kini mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Akan kubelikan," selanjutnya Kibum berdiri dari duduknya, mengambil kunci mobilnya diiringi senyum manis Donghae.

"Kau istirahat saja!" Kibum berujar ketika Donghae hendak berdiri, mengantar Kibum hingga ke pintu.

"Baiklah," sahut Donghae tersenyum, Kibum berbalik kemudian berjalan menuju pintu namun,

"Bummie?"

"Iya?"

"Hati-hati!"

"Pasti!" jawab Kibum menoleh dengan senyum maut andalannya, kembali ia berbalik dan hendak melangkah namun,

"Bummie?"

"Hhmm?"

"Beli yang masih hangat!"

"Akan kuingat." Lagi, baru beberapa langkah Kibum berjalan hingga,

"Bummie?"

"Iya sayang?"

"Jangan lama-lama!"

"Akan kuusahakan." Jawab Kibum terdengar agak bosan.

"Bummie?"

"Hmm?"

"Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"tapi,"

"Bagaimana aku bisa pergi kalau kau terus mengajakku berbicara?"

"Maafkan aku!" Donghae berujar dengan menundukkan kepalanya, Kibum menghela nafas kemudian mendekati Donghae.

"Tak apa, Aku pergi dulu, anneyoung!" pamitnya, tak lupa ia kecup lembut kening istrinya disertai sentuhan di rahim Donghae.

"Hati-hati!"

**.**

**.**

Empat puluh menit berlalu dan deru mesin mobil Kibum kembali terdengar oleh telinga Donghae.

"Bummie membawa bulbogi!" ujar Donghae riang, di detik berikutnya ia bergegas menghampiri pintu, menyambut Kibum yang ia yakini membawa bulbogi untuknya.

**Ceklek**

Baru saja kibum hendak mengetuk pintu namun pintu sudah terlebih dahulu terbuka dengan menampakkan sosok Donghae yang tersenyum manis padanya.

"Dapat bulboginya?" Donghae melebarkan senyumnya karena Kibum yang menganggukkan kepala.

**.**

"Silahkan dimakan!" ujar Kibum setelah menyiapkan bulbogi tersebut di atas piring, ia tersenyum kala melihat Donghae yang tampak begitu bernafsu ingin memakannya.

"Selamat makan!" sorak Donghae menyiapkan peralatan makan yang ada di tangannya, ia bersiap-siap memasukkan bulbogi tersebut ke dalam mulutnya hingga, "kau tidak makan?" tanyanya pada Kibum yang hanya memandanginya dengan senyuman.

"Aku sudah kenyang, kau makan saja." Jawab Kibum setelah menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Benar?" Kibum menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak mau mencoba? Ini enak!" Kibum lagi-lagi tersenyum, bagaimana mungkin Donghae mengatakan bulbogi yang ada di hadapannya enak sedangkan ia sendiri belum memakannya?

"Tidak perlu."

"Ayolah!"

"Hae!"

"Baiklah, selamat makan." Ujar Donghae akhirnya mulai memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya disertai senyuman Kibum yang merasa lucu dengan ekspresi Donghae yang seperti mengatakan 'ini-enak!'

**.**

**.**

"Ugh! Kenyang!" Ungkap Donghae seraya mengelus-ngelus perutnya dengan gerakan memutar, sedang Kibum membereskan peralatan makan Donghae tadi. Donghae kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah, ingin menonton acara kesukaannya yang sebentar lagi akan tayang.

Setelah menyelesaikan urusannya di dapur, Kibum berjalan menuju kamarnya, ingin beristirahat. Ketika ia melewati ruang tengah, ia menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara merintih, suara Donghae.

"Ugh pegal sekali!" keluh Donghae yang duduk membelakangi Kibum, ia memijit-mijit kakinya yang telah membengkak karena usia kandungannya yang sebentar lagi akan menginjak Sembilan bulan.

**.**

"Tidak perlu!"

"Tidak apa!" Donghae kemudian terdiam setelah Kibum datang menghampirinya, memangku kedua kakinya kemudian memijitnya.

"Yang mana yang pegal?" tanya Kibum.

"Hae?" panggil Kibum karena Donghae yang melamun.

"Eh, i…iya?"

"Yang mana yang pegal?"

"Oh, telapak."

"Yang ini?"

"I…iya."

"Seperti ini?"

"Heum." Donghae tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian teringat kejadian setahun lalu, kejadian sebelum insiden kopi asin, dimana Kibum yang juga memijit kaki dan tangannya yang pegal setelah menata ulang perabot kamar, padahal Donghae yakin Kibum juga merasakan hal yang sama, namun, setelah memijit Donghae ia bergegas kembali ke ruang kerjanya dengan alasan masih ada pekerjaan dari kantor yang harus ia selesaikan.

"Sudah cukup, terima kasih, aku ingin tidur saja." Ungkap Donghae yang sejujurnya merasa tidak enak pada Kibum.

"Baiklah," setelahnya ia membantu Donghae berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aku bisa sendiri," tolak Donghae ketika Kibum yang menawarkan bantuan padanya ketika akan menaiki tangga. Meskipun demikian, Kibum tetap membantunya dengan menuntun wanita itu hingga ke kamar mereka.

**Ceklek**

Kibum membuka pintu kamar mereka, ia kemudian mempersilahkan Donghae masuk terlebih dahulu. Sejenak Donghae memperhatikan kamar mereka, lebih cocok disebut kamar Donghae seorang karena Donghae lah yang menata segala yang ada di kamar tersebut.

Keduanya kemudian membaringkan tubuh masing-masing di ranjang, hening, tak ada yang berbicara hingga,

"Aku mencintaimu," ujar Kibum pelan namun terdengar jelas di telinga Donghae.

"Aku juga mencintaimu!" sahut Donghae bersemangat seraya menolehkan kepalanya pada Kibum, Kibum tertawa kecil.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Tak ada."

"Huh?"

"Aku hanya merasa lucu saja."

"Kenapa?"

"Mau tahu? Mau tahu saja!" jawab Kibum kemudian terkekeh.

"Kau menyebalkan!" ungkap Donghae kemudian memunggungi Kibum.

"Aku mencintaimu," Kibum mengulang pernyataannya setelah memeluk Donghae dari belakang.

" …. "

Kibum tersenyum, ia tahu, sangat tahu bahwa Donghae belum tidur, ia hanya tidak mau membalas perkataan Kibum, karena Donghae yang tidak kunjung menjawabnya, Kibum kemudian semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, terkadang mengelus rahim istrinya sayang.

**Flashback**

**Setahun yang lalu**

"Euunggh," Kibum melenguh sebelum membuka kedua kelopak matanya, dikuceknya pelan kedua matanya kemudian menguap.

Pria itu tersenyum tatkala menolehkan kepalanya kesamping kiri, dilihatnya Donghae yang masih tertidur pulas. Dipandanginya wajah tidur Donghae, ia semakin tersenyum saja melihat beberapa kissmark yang ia ciptakan semalam pada leher wanita tersebut.

Namun, senyuman manis itu memudar ketika sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di otak cerdasnya, _'atas dasar cintakah mereka melakukan hubungan intim selama ini?'_

Jika kau bertanya pada Kibum, ia akan menjawab dengan mantap bahwa ia mencintai Donghae, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana perasaan Donghae yang sesungguhnya pada kibum, bagaimanapun juga mereka menikah atas dasar perjodohan, bukan cinta.

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pikiran negative yang muncul di otaknya begitu saja. Ia kemudian meraba perutnya yang minta diisi, namun ia tidak tega jika harus membangunkan Donghae, ia terlihat sangat pulas dalam tidurnya.

Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk menyiapkan sendiri sarapan untuk ia dan Donghae, ia memakai kembali piyamanya kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

**Dapur**

"Masak apa ya?" tanya Kibum pada diri sendiri ketika telah berhadapan dengan kompor seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Nasi goreng sajalah!" putusnya kemudian mulai mempersiapkan alat dan bahan untuk membuat nasi goreng ala Kim Kibum.

Hampir setengah jam berlalu dan Kibum kini berada dalam tahap akhir membuat sarapan, ia kini tengah sibuk memotong-motong sosis yang kemudian ia letakkan di atas nasi goreng buatannya.

"Selesai!" ucapnya menatap puas pada sarapannya, ia kemudian membuat kopi dengan air yang sudah ia masak tadi. Setelah selesai membuat kopi, ia kemudian mendudukkan diri untuk menyantap sarapannya, namun ia teringat Donghae, ia kemudian bangkit, menuju kamarnya.

'Dia masih tidur,' batin Kibum setelah melambaikan sebelah tangannya beberapa kali di depan wajah Donghae.

"Hae, bangun!" ujarnya seraya mengelus-elus pipi Donghae, namun,

"Aku lelah!" sahutnya dengan mata yang masih terpejam erat kemudian berbalik memunggungi Kibum.

"Semua gara-gara kau!" lanjutnya, Kibum terkekeh mendengarnya.

'Apa aku membuatnya begitu kewalahan?' batin Kibum kemudian kembali terkekeh, bangga? Entahlah.

Kibum memutuskan untuk sarapan terlebih dahulu, terlebih karena ia yang harus segera pergi ke kantor. Kibum memakan sarapannya dengan tenang, seperti biasa. Setelah menyelesaikan sarapannya, ia kemudian mempersiapkan sarapan untuk Donghae.

Ia siapkan sepiring nasi goreng spesial untuk orang yang spesial juga, ia tata dengan hati-hati, sendok, garpu, hingga alas piring yang berwarna merah hati pun tidak luput dari perhatiannya.

Kibum memperhatikan hasil karyanya, ia kemudian bergegas keluar rumah, untuk apa? Memetik setangkai mawar merah yang ada di halaman rumahnya, ia letakkan di dalam vas bunga, yang berada di atas meja makan. Ia kemudian mengambil secarik kertas, dan menuliskan beberapa kata setelah cukup lama berpikir, merangkai kata 'Selamat menyambut mentari Donghae!'

Kemudian Kibum lipat kertas itu dan ia letakkan di samping piring. Kembali ia pandangi hasil karyanya, terlalu berlebihankah? Memang.

Kibum menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ia ambil lagi secarik kertas dan ia baca ulang, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kemudian meremas-remas kertas tersebut dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Lagi, ia memandangi hasil karyanya, dahinya menyernyit ketika matanya membidik setangkai mawar merah yang ada di dalam vas bunga, diambilnya mawar tersebut, kemudian kembali dipandanginya meja makan.

'Kubuang saja!' setelahnya nasib mawar tersebut sama seperti secarik kertas tadi, teronggok di dalam tempat sampah.

Tidak bosan-bosannya Kibum mengoreksi pemandangan yang ada di meja makan, kali ini ia tersenyum puas, 'sempurna!' batinnya.

**Flashback END**

Kibum kembali tertawa kecil mengingatnya, mengingat hal konyol yang ia lakukan karena Donghae.

"Kenapa tertawa?" tanya Donghae yang memang belum tertidur.

"Hanya mengingat masa lalu."

"Apa?"

"Mau tahu saja!"

"Huh?"

"Ayo kita tidur?"

"Tidak mau!" Dahi Kibum menyernyit mendengar penolakan Donghae.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?"

"Aku mau makan bebek goreng!" rengek Donghae.

"Apa?" ujar Kibum tidak menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutannya, ia kemudian melihat jam dinding setelahnya meringis.

'Memangnya masih ada restoran yang menjual bebek goreng di jam sepuluh malam?' batinnya lesu.

"Besok saja ya makan bebek gorengnya?" tawar Kibum, bisa ditebak jawaban Donghae adalah,

"Tidak mau! Aku mau sekarang!" rengeknya dengan wajah masamnya.

"Akan kucari," dan Kibum kemudian bangkit dari kasur, mengambil jaket, dompet, dan kunci mobil.

"Harus dapat ya sayang! Semangat!" sorak Donghae sebelum Kibum menutup pintu kamar, yang dijawab senyuman oleh Kibum.

**.**

**.**

"Ada usaha ada jalan, kalau kau mau berusaha mencari, kau pasti mendapatkan bebek goreng!" gumam Kibum pada diri sendiri dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya, setelahnya melaju mencari toko yang menjual bebek goreng yang Donghae inginkan.

**.**

**.**

**~ The Final ~**

**.**

**Bagaimana?**

**Sudah kubilang membosankan bukan?**


End file.
